Conventional ski bindings are mounted directly on the ski. The conventional toe binding is mounted in front of the ski boot toward the tip of the ski. The ski boot rests in the center of the ski on the thick foot pad area. Then, the conventional heel binding is mounted behind the ski boot toward the tail of the ski.
Conventional ski bindings, when mounted directly on the ski, in front and back of the ski boot, restrict the flexibility of the ski. This tends to limit the ski's ability to flex with the contours of the snow. Also, the ski boot, because it rests directly on the ski, drags in the snow. This, at times, is a safety hazard because it prevents good edge bite of the ski. The most serious disadvantage when conventional ski bindings are mounted directly on the ski is the inaccuracy of the conventional toe and heel binding's safety releases. This occurs with every flexing of the toe and/or tail of the ski, because each flexing movement applies a different toe and heel binding pressure on the ski boot. Therefore, the erratic pressures causes the safety releases to operate inconsistently. This greatly increases the potential accident hazard in skiing.